doki doki
by Kara no Usagi
Summary: just a short glance, but it was enough for him. —sasusaku


**title**: Doki Doki  
><strong>summary<strong>: Just a short glance, but it was enough for him. —SasuSaku  
><strong>prompt<strong>: Lyrical mess.  
><strong>dedication<strong>: To a new start, the friends that stuck with me so long, yellow brick roads, and school macaroni and cheese. _Also, all the wonderful people that have inspired and motivated me to keep writing. YES, YOU, WHO'S READING THIS— **I LOVE YOU**. _Seriously though, thank you so much who've reviewed and said such lovely things about my stories, they mean so much to me! ^^_  
><em>**notes**: I like to write short, fictional stories instead of reading science journals. ;A;

* * *

><p><em>"Oh God please, let time stop now,<em>"

He kept his breathing in check, playing all the chords he memorized. He sang, feeling the vibration in his throat.

"_Maybe one day, I'll witness it again_,"

All the lights up above him were making him sweat, making it a bit harder to concentrate on everything. They were blinding— he could barely see anyone in the audience.

"_Please let me relive it,_"

He looked up, singing the last words of the chorus. Kiba finished off on the drums with the slightest crescendo, Naruto played the last notes on his bass, and Neji followed along with Sasuke on his guitar until the final chords.

Strumming skillfully, he ended the song with a fake smile towards all the thousands of fans watching him.

He looked up to bright, green eyes- sparkling, shining, smiling, and short, pink hair that outlined a flawless face. He was captivated for a second, before he turned to the microphone again.

"We're Graffiti Romance, thank you all for coming tonight!"

Some girls closest to the stage were hopelessly trying to get the lead singer's attention, while others were still screaming and cheering. All of it was absolutely deafening.

As he turned to the side of the stage to exit with his guitar, he glanced back at the audience—searching desperately for the green eyes that mesmerized him.

—But they were gone.

.

.

.

"Teme, we seriously need some new lyrics, what is this shit? '_In this blue, I'll dive right down, I'll drown for you, but let me be_', it sounds pathetic! You're gonna make us look like wimps!"

He gave a slight glare at Naruto, while drinking some water.

"Well, he does have a point you know… I mean, all our songs lately sound kind of stale, y'know? They just sound like the same thing, over and over." Kiba yawned. "I'm not saying I can do any better, but just try to lighten the lyrics up a bit, 'kay?"

As soon as Kiba finished, Neji walked into the room. "Don't tell me you're going to tell me how awful my lyrics are too," Sasuke muttered.

He looked somewhat surprised. "How'd you know?"

Sasuke mentally gaped at him—even _Neji_?

"They're not terrible, but you can definitely improve on them, Uchiha. How about we give you a week to make new ones and redeem yourself? " Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! It'll be right before our next gig too, so it's perfect!" Naruto grinned.

"Whatever, I'll write new lyrics," Sasuke replied, indifferently.

.

.

.

It was already the sixth day and he just couldn't think of _anything_. Usually, he could get going, but he realized, the green eyes from his last performance still haunted him. He never felt this way before, but he just thought it was the most annoying and distracting thing.

He sighed and dropped his pen down. Standing up, he walked towards the mini-fridge in his room and took out a beer. He popped it open and started drinking. Before he knew it, he drank the whole thing, and he was starting to feel dizzy.

And before he knew it, he passed out.

.

.

.

"TEME! OUR CONCERT TODAY! GET UP, YOU LAZY BASTARD!"

He grunted, rolled a little, and opened his eyes to his band members. He was expecting angry expressions, hinted from Naruto's outburst, but they were all… _smiling_?

Grinning, Naruto was holding up a piece of paper, with a familiar handwriting scribbled all over it. "Teme, great job, you actually did something right for once!"

"…What?" He squinted at the paper and skimmed a few lines. _They were lyrics_. "Who wrote those?"

Kiba lifted up an eyebrow. "You?"

Sasuke yawned and grabbed the sheet of paper from Naruto.

.

.

.

'_It's a crisis, it's a catastrophe!  
><em>

_Emergency, emergency, please save me!_

_It's taking over me, it's taking over me,_

_Her emerald eyes, her emerald heartbeat!'_

"Sakura, isn't Graffiti Romance's new song amazing?" Ino gushed, after giving Sakura an earphone to listen to.

"Yeah, definitely!" She smiled.

"You know, I don't know why, but this song reminds me of you. I don't know, maybe it's just me…" Ino laughed sheepishly.


End file.
